


You Won't See Me In The Mirror

by Sunshinecackle



Series: 8 Days Of Axel 2020 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, Illusions, Kisses To Distract From The Pain, M/M, Set During CoM, Slash, Vexen’s Death Is A Strong Theme, Yaoi, Zexion is Upset, vague fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Zexion was upset, understandably, but Axel didn’t want any bad blood between them.
Relationships: Axel/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 8 Days Of Axel 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800820
Kudos: 3





	You Won't See Me In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> So, I’m really loving these prompts? They do a lot for me. I hope that you guys are liking these because they’re a lot of fun to work on. I’m going to have to keep working ahead of time to get them out, I think. I think getting the day done a little ahead of time is going to be better than posting late. I hope you guys enjoy this!

“I know what you did.” 

Zexion’s voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, and Axel knew this trick. He was obscuring himself on purpose, some form of intimidation tactic, maybe. It wasn’t working, not really. Axel sighed.

“And…?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried to pinpoint where he’d heard the blue-haired man’s voice from. Unfortunately, he was being a dirty little sneak and projecting his voice all around the room. What was Axel to do? It wasn’t like he could dissipate whatever illusion the Schemer was putting on. He had a bad habit of shooting fireballs at nothing whenever Zexion did this sort of thing.

“I think you and I both know that you will pay for it.” Axel was sure he was pacing, now, he could _almost_ hear it. Zexion had a tendency to pace when he was upset, not as much as Vexen had, but he must have picked up the habit from the older man. Green eyes scoured the room for any sign that might give him away, but he couldn’t find a single corner or zipper within the illusion. 

“What are you going to do about it? Sic your guard dog on me?” Axel asked, feigning nonchalance as well as ever. Eliminating one of their own had been somewhat jarring, even if he’d never gotten along with Vexen. Something told him that he’d just have to get used to it. Orders were orders and unfortunately, he would do what he was told. 

“Lexaeus can stand for himself, though I know that he is upset just the same as I,” Zexion replied, tone biting. “Vexen was my _friend_ , and hardly a traitor to the Organization.” Marluxia’s order wasn’t fair, it wasn’t _right_! _That_ was the true treason here. And he was _mad_ about it. Injustice wasn’t something he would stand for and had he had Lexaeus with him, well, he wouldn’t have taken to it, either. The pair of them had discussed Vexen’s passing and Axel’s involvement in it; Their final decision was that he didn’t deserve to stay, either.

“So… What are _you_ going to do?” Axel asked, crossing his arms. There was no point in looking anymore. This was turning into a game he didn’t want to play. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, find a place to curl up and have a nap, and Zexion was invading his ‘Axel Time’. He barely got any of that these days.

“I’m going to…” Zexion wasn’t entirely sure what he planned on doing if he were honest. Something, for sure, but… What? There was sometimes a downside to genius, and it was the fact that he couldn’t just focus on one thing sometimes. Intrusive thoughts about their projects would interject themselves sometimes, and he wouldn’t be able to think straight. “Make you suffer.” 

Distracted by his thoughts, the voice he’d been using dropped, and the reverberation didn’t mask his whereabouts anymore. Darting to the right and swiping his hand through the pseudo wall, he snagged Zexion’s arm and yanked him forward, outside of his illusion and suddenly vulnerable. The blue-haired male licked his lips, heart hammering in his chest. He was clearly terrified, even if he tried to let his pride have one last hurrah with a stoic expression. Those eyes gave it away.

“And how do you think you’re going to do that? You’re not exactly a fighter, are you?” Zexion was slippery, he was a liar and a cheat, and a thousand things that amounted to someone that avoided confrontation instead of facing it head-on. There was a reason that Luxord wouldn’t bet with him; They’d be there all night with the same tricks launched back and forth at one another.

“I can fight.” They both knew that he couldn’t. Even Zexion didn’t believe his lie, his voice quaked, and he gulped audibly.

“Can you, now?” Axel smirked, tugging the shorter man closer by his arm, switching to holding the collar of his coat after a second. Zexion’s eyes closed as he flinched, suddenly being so close to the other’s face made him anxious. He was going to _die_ like this, and that was all there was to it. Axel’s smirking face was going to be the last thing that he saw before he died, and he wasn’t quite sure he liked that. Was that what Vexen had seen? What actually happened, he couldn’t have foretold no matter what he did to try and predict the future.

Lips connected with his, warm and slightly chapped, and those cobalt eyes popped open in surprise. Zexion’s lips parted and Axel’s tongue rushed inside, swiping against his lifeless tongue for a moment. While he wanted to talk, to say something, anything… Zexion was speechless, slowly gaining the confidence to lick back against the other’s tongue, tasting cinnamon on his breath. There was something oddly addicting about Axel’s mouth, and he found himself seeking more, tugging him closer by his firm grip on Axel’s hood.

After what felt like an eternity wrapped into a single second, Axel pulled away with a soft smile on his lips. Even his eyes looked tender, and Zexion was left panting, lips slightly bruised and puffy. He gulped again, staring up into those mysterious green eyes, wondering just what Axel’s angle was. Interrupted before he could get out a single word of his inquiry into the air, Axel kissed his nose. A trail of kisses brought him to Zexion’s ear, and he kissed the lobe gently.

“I’m sorry, truly.” He whispered against the shell of his ear, kissing the lobe after a second. “I eliminated a friend of yours, a founding member of the Organization, and… Yeah, he didn’t really _do_ anything to earn it.” Slowly, Axel was backing up slightly as he spoke, but his voice remained quiet. “You don’t deserve what’s going to happen.”

“So you intend on killing all of us.” Zexion sighed, wrenching his body back to dislodge the other’s hands wrapped in his coat. It didn’t work, because despite the dry pasta Axel had for arms, they were strong enough to keep the smaller man in place. The shorter man’s composure was starting to crack despite his best efforts, and he looked up to try and keep tears from falling. One skated down his smooth cheek, and Axel swiped at it with his gloved thumb. 

“Now, I never said that.” Axel cooed, smiling at him sorry. “I’m apologizing, not taking your life.”

“It feels like a guarantee for the gallows.” Zexion murmured, absently pressing up into another kiss the elder man started, trying to distract him.

“Mmm, I never _said_ anything about that. You’re going to be okay.” Axel wouldn’t kill him. Maybe he’d find a way to make it happen, but he wasn’t in the business of killing Zexion. Vexen was good enough.

“...So you wish to truly apologize?” Zexion asked, finally, drawing back from the long, gentle kiss.

“Yes.” Axel stressed, nodding, “I want you to know I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Only Vexen.” With no regard for those that cared about him.

“Yes.” Axel didn’t get it.

“Then don’t do this again. The Organization should not be turning on itself.” 

“Yes, sir.” Axel would follow his orders, wherever they took him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there we have it. I actually really like this fic, even if you can tell who’s salty about Vexen’s death. It’s me. It’s still me. Whoops. I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Prompt: 8 Days Of Axel Day 5 Apologies


End file.
